Ayato Kamina
|-|Human Form= |-|Merged with Rehxephon= Character Synopsis Ayato Kamina is a student and artist living with his mother in Tokyo. Most of his artwork shown in the series consists of drawings or paintings of a girl on a cliff looking towards the sea. At the end of the series, Ayato succeeds in becoming one with the RahXephon, and re-tunes the world. In this new world, the great dimensional split never happened, and Tokyo Jupiter never existed. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Rahxephon Name: Ayato Kamina, Ollin Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: God, Half of Rahxephon, Higher Ordered Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can project energy and create constructs of energy), Space-Time Manipulation (Is complete control over Space and Time altogether. Reset the Universe and reversed the events of all Rahxephon), Reality Warping (Can mold and shape all of reality to the way he sees fit. Rewrote the entire universe and it's events), Non-Corporeal (Mechanical Gods traditionally don't have a fixed form but merely exist immaterially), Sound Manipulation (Can create "songs" and harmonize entire universes), Time Paradox Immunity (Was able to rememeber and was unaffected by the rewriting of events), Immortality (Type 4 & 9, Their true form exists on a higher plane), Fusionism (Fused with Rehxephon and become one), History Manipulation (Can remove the "Mu Invasion" from history, making it never happen altogether), Time Travel (Can travel to any point in Space and Time with nothing but a thought), Forcefield Creation (Can create immensely durable Force Fields), Possibility Manipulation (Can make possibilities where Haruka doesn't exist become real) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Rehaxephon is one-half of the gods that wander to multiple universes, Sustaining and stablizing their existence through Tuning , Caused two realities to merge into one singular reality. "Worlds" in Rehaxephon are treated as being parallel universes 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Rehaxephon is capable to traveling to any point in Space-Time with nothing but a thought in mind.Implied to be a Higher-Dimensional Entity who traditionally exists in Time ) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Gods are beyond 3rd Dimensional existence) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Rehaxephon was able to merge two universes. Can sustain and maintain the existence of multiple universes) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Their sheer power maintains multiple universea and unifies them. Exists on a higher plane of existence within Time) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Can traverse to other realities and sustain their existence) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows everything that happens across his reality and various others. Is aware of the events that has happened and can potentially happen within The Multiverse, including events such as The Invasion of Mu) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The RahXephon:' a bipedal humanoid mecha, born from an egg that was in the underground ruins of Tokyo. It looks as though it is in the image of a god with no weapons that are particularly visible on its exterior. It is a being to be feared with the ability to manifest supernatural power, such as emitting light from its palms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Manipulation:' Manipulate energy, such as into constructs (namely a bow), force fields or simple attacks *'Quantum Corridor:' Allows Xephon and its occupants to enter a tunnel to different worlds where time flows differently *'Tuning:' Capable of reality warping through song *'Time Manipulation:' Having merged with time, RahXephon is able to manipulate time and change history Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rahxephon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Traveler Category:Sound Users Category:History Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:God-Tier Mecha Category:Tier 2